Lubricant base stocks are one of the higher value products that can be generated from a crude oil or crude oil fraction. The ability to generate lubricant base stocks of a desired quality is often constrained by the availability of a suitable feedstock. For example, most conventional processes for lubricant base stock production involve starting with a crude fraction that has not been previously processed under severe conditions, such as a virgin gas oil fraction from a crude with moderate to low levels of initial sulfur content.
In some situations, a deasphalted oil formed by propane desaphalting of a vacuum resid can be used for additional lubricant base stock production. Deasphalted oils can potentially be suitable for production of heavier base stocks, such as bright stocks. However, the severity of propane deasphalting required in order to make a suitable feed for lubricant base stock production typically results in a yield of only about 30 wt % deasphalted oil relative to the vacuum resid feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,506 describes methods for making lubricating oils by hydrotreating pentane-alcohol-deasphalted short residue. The methods include performing deasphalting on a vacuum resid fraction with a deasphalting solvent comprising a mixture of an alkane, such as pentane, and one or more short chain alcohols, such as methanol and isopropyl alcohol. The deasphalted oil is then hydrotreated, followed by solvent extraction to perform sufficient VI uplift to form lubricating oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,206 describes methods for catalytically processing resids and/or deasphalted oils to form bright stock. A resid-derived stream, such as a deasphalted oil, is hydroprocessed to reduce the sulfur content to less than 1 wt % and reduce the nitrogen content to less than 0.5 wt %. The hydroprocessed stream is then fractionated to form a heavier fraction and a lighter fraction at a cut point between 1150° F.-1300° F. (620° C.-705° C.). The lighter fraction is then catalytically processed in various manners to form a bright stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,874 describes a system and method for integration of solvent deasphalting and gasification. The integration is based on using steam generated during the gasification as the heat source for recovering the deasphalting solvent from the deasphalted oil product.